As time passes
by Koondy
Summary: They both grow up but never lose sight of each other. -JunHika-


I don't own Pokemon or the characters.

* * *

><p>i.<p>

Dawn was just five years old when she met Barry. She had moved into this simple town called Twinleaf where wild but harmless Pokemon roamed. She knew no one and she was fairly quiet but even so when the blonde boy with the amber eyes spotted her, she knew immediately that they would become friends. He rushed over to her, a small kid with endless amount of energy and invited her over to play with him. She hadn't even responded when he took his small hand into her own and pulled her into the direction where wild Growlithe roamed. He told her his name and she did too, and a small bond was formed.

ii.

At the age of eight, Dawn had already gathered knowledge of Pokemon and the legend of the three lakes of Shinnoh. It fascinated her to learn these strange yet amazing information, so she always looked forward to an adventure with Barry. He would barge into her house [he didn't even need permission from her mom], wake up Dawn with a roar, and leave in a rush before she smacked him with a pillow. Dawn had no explanation for his rush, it was the weekend after all, but she knew that he was eager to go somewhere with her. She was the grateful for such a good friend, nevertheless, she would always yell at him whenever she saw him leave without her.

iii.

Nearing the age of eleven, Dawn's short chin length hair was now growing into locks of long raven blue hair. Barry was no different, his short body was now tall and lanky. She was in the peak of the age where she was suddenly interested in the most girly things, such as pink frilly dresses and lipstick. Barry could careless, he would scold her, telling her that it was a waste of time. He told her that spending the day outside was better than any dress and she went along with it [she wouldn't dare defy the loud kid]. They still had the same personalities, Barry was still the same hyperactive loudmouth while Dawn was still the same calm and graceful girl. She remembers the time Barry had urged her to get out of bed [as he always does]and told her to get dressed as soon as possible. She did, unable to hide her own excitement and curiosity, and dashed out the house at almost the same speed Barry would. She found him waiting impatiently outside her house and told her, "I'm going to fine you ten thousand yen!". She would only giggle as she found herself being pulled by Barry towards the direction of Verity lake.

They both returned later at night, the two sure that their parents would be angry and worried for taking so long. Barry walked Dawn to her house and ran over to his, yelling out over his shoulder, "If you don't wake up early tomorrow, I'm going to fine you double the money!". And Dawn would only smile as she twirled a flower in between her fingers, that was given to her at lake Varity.

iiii.

She was only thirteen when her ireal/i adventure as a Pokemon trainer began. Barry had urged her once again to take a trip to Lake Verity in search of the legendary red Garydous they have seen on the t.v. Once they were there, trouble brewed when a professor called Rowan had forgotten his suitcase. Barry and Dawn found the suitcase and Barry, intrigued with curiosity, decided to take a look [with the disapproval of Dawn of course]. Not a minute had passed when the two where suddenly attacked by Starly. It was then that Dawn chose her very fist Pokemon [a Piplup] Barry chose a Chimchar and the two battled the wild Starly. The rush of a Pokemon battle made Dawn ecstatic and the two returned the suitcase. Professor Rowan suggested the two keep the Pokemon and offered the two the job to complete a Pokedex. Barry of course, left in such a rush that he left Dawn to take care of the job. It was the first time going on an adventure without Barry, and Dawn had to admit, she was a bit lonely yet she promised herself that she could do this.

Traveling all over the region, she battled Pokemon trainers and caught Pokemon. Dawn collected gym badge after gym badge, training several hours with her Pokemon to overcome obstacles. During that course, she would run into Barry and noticed that she had miss that eager face of his. The blonde teen would challenge her to a battle and lose but he quickly picked himself up and told her, "I'll beat you and get stronger than ever!"

The weight of the world was on her shoulders when she learned of the legendary Pokemon and how a brute group called Team Galactic tried to use them for their own evil purpose. She set out to save them at and was surprised when Barry suddenly barged in, yelling at them obscurities and offered Dawn a helping hand. The two faced the legendary Pokemon as they saw time and space distort around them but they weren't afraid as Barry took Dawn's hand and intertwined them.

iv.

At the startling age of fourteen and after she and Barry put a stop to Team Galactic's terrorizing, she finally became the champion of Shinnoh, a title she never even iimagined/i she would earn. Former champion Cynthia congratulated her and offered her a trip back to her home at Twinleaf Town. Once she got there, the residents erupted with cheers and her mom greeted her with a pleased smile on her face. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned, finding herself face to face with Barry. He gave her a wide grin and patted her back, telling her that even though she was a champion, he would still beat her. Dawn responded by giving him a hug, catching the teen off guard. She would tell him after the party, that she sincerely missed him while they were both away on their adventure.

vii.

She was sixteen when she finally got her first kiss. Surprisingly, she wasn't the one who initiated it, it was none other than Barry. They were both in the vicinity of Lake Verity and they both had sat together staring out at the sky blue lake. Before, he had barged into her house and told her to hurry up, he had to show her something 'super important.' And Dawn did as he was told, after all it's been awhile since the two had an adventure.

Barry was being awfully quiet which worried Dawn. Thoughts ran across her mind, perhaps he was thinking about leaving the town by himself? Was he growing tired of her? Or even worse...did he come to tell her that he liked someone else?

And then as Dawn felt the need to suddenly leave, Barry grabbed her hand and turned to her, biting his lip. He whispered her name quietly and before she knew, he kissed her. It wasn't a deep kiss like those in a romance novel. It lasted no longer than five seconds, quick and hasty like him. But it was still a kiss, and she enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>I know this style's been done a lot before. I couldn't find another way though (well at least for now). I hope you liked it though!<p> 


End file.
